Ryding Into Action
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Follows the events of Ryding Into Action: Prologue. Series is DISCONTINUED due to personal issues impacting muse.
1. Chapter 1

Follows the events of _Ryding Into Action: Prologue_. **Must** read that one first before reading this one.

* * *

Three years was how long they had been without Ryder. How long they had been in training. Their training was complete, and now they were training others, most being their respective children. But now, they had to return to The Lookout. They didn't want to, or most of them didn't, because it was in shambles. Or so they thought.

The adult dogs looked at the rebuilt Lookout in awe. It was exactly how it had been three years ago. Well, almost. It seemed taller now and the slide was bigger. There were more turn styles, all of which were bigger, and a gold statue of Ryder with a plaque that now rested where the plants had once been.

"Wow.." Chase said, hopping off of his old rig. "Who rebuilt it?"

"Rubble and I helped in the rebuild, and so did Rocky and Rolly." Said Rover, hopping off of the dozer with Rubble.

"Sure did." Rolly said, scratching behind her ear.

"Rolly, I asked you to take a bath." Rocky said, getting off of the rig as his daughter scratched behind her ear.

"Dad, can we go see it?" A Shepard pup asked a fully grown Shepard who hopped off of his rig.

"No, Copper. It's too dangerous." He said, a serious tone to his voice.

"But that still doesn't aswer my question. Who rebuilt the Lookout?" Chase asked.

"I did, or rather, we did." A mature voice that still sounded familiar to the dogs.

"Alex?" The older dogs rushed over to the familiar face and tackling him to the ground.

"Hey guys." Alex's hair was styled in a similar fashion to Ryder's, but his didn't go up that high. He wore a black shirt long sleeved shirt with a yellow short sleeved shirt on top of it, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots. The insignia that belonged to Ryder was changed, the white paw was black, the blue outline of the paw was a red-orange and the red background was an aqua blue. It stretched over his shirt as well. And Alex had visor-like goggles on.

They all got up and Alex was introduced to the pups; Copper is a female German Shepard pup with the same colors as Chase but they were inverted. She is a police dog in training as well as Chase's daughter. Medic the Dalmation is Marshall's daughter and a firedog and EMT in training. Cloud is a Cockapoo with darker colors than Skye but he was her student. Rolly is a pup with same colors as Rocky, being his daughter, but without the eyepatch marking on her eye. Rover is a light tan Pitbull and she is the student of Rubble. Zippo is a White lab in training to be a member of the coast guard and he is the pup partner of Zuma.

Alex smiled. "Nice to meet all of you." He looked at the dogs. "Come on, let me give you guys the tour." He led the pups and dogs into the Lookout. "Not much has changed," he began as he led the group through the Lookout, "except there's a new room with treadmills for when you want to exercise when it's raining outside and the slide is bigger."

"Why is it bigger?" Marshall asked.

"Uh.. Hey, Holo-Ryder." Alex said and a glowing line in the wall began to eminate a projection of Ryder as he was before he died.

"Yes Alex?" The hologram asked, looking at Alex, before it looked to the dogs and pups. "Hello. I am Holo-Ryder. An AI program that was created by Ryder, in his image, to assist Alex Porter and the PAW Patrol. I am able to be accessed from the vehicles of the Patrol, such as both of the Patroller vehicles, as well as all rooms within the Lookout, including the garage, and Alex's Pup Pad."

"Holo-Ryder." The AI turned to Alex. "Explain why the Lookout is bigger, it's slipped my mind because I've been getting things ready for their return of the Patrol."

"Of course, Alex. Should I project a video as well?"

"No. Just the explaination please." Alex said to the AI, adjusting the glasses he wore.

The AI nodded. "Yes sir." The AI turned to look at the dogs. "The Lookout is now equipped with a medical room, a kitchen, an indoor pool and a mission simulator. The slide is bigger to accomedate the growth of the original PAW Patrol members as well as extra turn styles for Tracker as well as Everest."

The dogs talked exitedly with each other. It was exciting, knowing they had things they didn't before. Not to mention Tracker and Everest's supposed turn styles meaning they would become full time members if it was true. The pups were hoping to see these areas that were said.

"Hey guys." Said a familiar voice. They all turned to look at Everest with a pup beside her, a darker lavender coat on him. She looked at the pup, who was smiling. "This is-"

"Hi! I'm Rainier!" The excited pup said, his tail wagging in a circle to the point his rump was raised and then he fell.

"Hola amigos! It has been a long time, since we have been in one place, verdad?" It was Tracker and a Chiuaua pup beside him.

"Hola!" She said excitedly.

This was a reunion on a large scale. They were all happy to be together again. Soon the tour was complete, as well as a new plan for deployment; after each member got their assignment they would go to their vehicles instead of waiting for the others to be given their assignments, using their pup tags to keep in communications. This allowed everyone to reconnect and spend time together like they did when they were young.

Alex had been hauled up in the garage, working on something really big. The pups were looking at the statue. The plaque read:

 _Ryder_

 _2003-2013_

 _Valued friend, community pillar, amazing leader and compassionate human being._

 _"No Job Is Too Big, No Pup Is Too Small."_

"So, that's really him?" Medic asked, looking at the other pups.

"I guess. This is the first time I've seen and heard of him." Rainier said, tilting his head up to look at the statues face.

"Hey guys! Come look at what I made for you!" Alex called over to them, catching the attention of the dogs and pups.

They all ran to the garage, seeing what Alex made. There were new rigs, bigger ones. They all had the original numbers of the dogs. The old rigs were also done up, fresh paint and the addition of .5 to each of the numbers. Alex now had an ATV similar to Ryder's, but his was black, yellow and brown. The number 1.5 on it's side.

"Awesome Alex!" Rubble said, looking at his new rig. He couldn't wait to try it out.

"That explains the larger turn styles." Chase said, looking at his new police rig beside his old one.

Alex nodded, wiping his brow. "Yeah. Each pair of rigs will be parked together, sharing a turn style."

"So, you want to make the pups part of the team?" Rocky asked, having fath in his daughter that she would be alright on the job.

"No." Chase said, putting his paw down. "My daughter is not becoming part of the PAW Patrol."

"Come on, dad!" Copper turned to Chase. "What are you training me for if I can't use my skills to help anyone?"

Chase bared his teeth. "This is not a debate! My answer is no!"

Alex looked at his pocket to see his pup pad going off, cutting off the father-daughter debate. He pulled his pup pad from his pocket to see it was Mayor Goodway. "Hey Mayor. What's up?"

Mayor Goodway looked distressed. "Alex! We've got trouble!" She moved her phone over to show an office on fire. "The fire department is busy with a small house fire. We need the PAW Patrol."

"On our way, Mayor. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Aex said before he ended the call and looked at the dogs and pups. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout. Come on!"

They all scrambled to the elevator. The original Patrol got into the elevator, surprisingly Marshall didn't trip them up, and then the pups followed. The tags synced with the signal of the Lookout as the elevator went up, the original members of the PAW Patrol became dressed in new gear that fit them.

Chase wore a police outfit like he used to, having no change to his outfit.

Marshall's outfit was a yellow jacket with a gray line along it with a red helmet that had a light on it and it could become a breathing mask for him, it was updated Bunker Gear.

Skye's outfit was a similar to what it had been before, but she had a scarf around her neck.

Rocky had an open green vest with orange trim on it and his hat was gone.

Rubble wore a bright orange vest with a yellow line on it and his yellow helmet.

Zuma wore a black diving suit with an orange stripe on it, his helmet was the same black color as his suit.

Everest gained a pair of hiking boots, her yellow and light blue hat gained flaps and lost it's furry rim, a high collared coat with light blue and yellow colors on it covered her neck, chest and stomach.

Tracker's hat and vest became a more subdued gray color, both otherwise there was no change.

Their pup packs fit them as well, the same as they had been years ago. The pups didn't get any gear, as they didn't have pup tags to sync to the Lookout, but they weren't disappointed. They were excited.

Alex stepped out first, pulling up the location of the fire as the Patrol and pups followed. "We have a fire to deal with today guys. Mayor Goodway said that the office is on fire and they need our help."

"Chase, we need you to coordinate with local police and help set up a road block as well as divert traffic." Alex said, not pulling up the symbols that the Patrol was used to see.

Chase nodded. "Ready to Chase down crime." He left to the slide and slid down it. A loud bark turned his new rig into a police car, which drove off to the scene with the sirens blaring.

Marshall's symbol was up next. "Marshall, we need you to put of the blaze and help with civilian retrieval."

"Fire Marshall is a-go." Marshall said before he ran to the slide and jumped down it. He slid until he landed in his new rig. A sharp bark activated the rig and turned it from a dog house to a fire truck, which soon drove off.

"Skye," the symbol was pulled up. "We may need someone to get the civilians off of the roof or to drop water on the fire from above. Be ready for either one when you get there. Do NOT land before getting further orders."

"Skye's gotta fly!" Skye went down the slide and into her new rig, a quick double bark turned it into a chopper that flew off to the office.

"Rocky," Alex pulled up Rocky's symbol. "We need you and Rubble to help with the clean up, so be ready." He said as Rubble's symbol appeared beside Rocky's.

"Rock solid recycling." Rocky said.

"Ready to Rubble." replied Rubble.

"Everest, Tracker." Alex pulled up both signals. "We need you both at the scene to help with civilain retrieval from inside the bulding."

"Ready to rescue!" Everest went down the slide and landed in her new snow plow. She drove it to the scene.

"All ears to fight fears!" Tracker ran to the slid and took it to get to his new jeep, a howl made it activate before he drove it to the fire.

"What do we do, Alex?" The pups looked to Alex as Medic spoke.

Alex bit his lip as he turned to them from the fireman pole. "You guys stay here in case we need backup. I'll call you if we need you pups." And with that, he was down the pole, landing in the garage and jumping onto his ATV. He put on his helmet and drove to the scene.

Copper sighed. "We're never going to be called in." She sounded so dissapointed.

"We will, chica. I know it." Tracer said.

"Come on, let's see if we can watch some Apolo reruns." Zippo said. Rubble and Rocky agreed, taking the pups downstairs and turning on the tv so they could all watch it.

* * *

Alex arrived as Chase had finished his roadblock and Marshall was putting out the fire with his truck hose. "How are we doing?"

"Everest and Tracker are inside." Chase said, looking over to them. "There's still some people inside so the're getting them." Soon people began to rush out, coughing and covered in ash.

Within the burning building, Everest was running with Tracker through the building. "Hear anything?" They had gotten two people out so far, there could be more inside.

"Nada! I don't hear anything!" Tracker jumped over some debris that fell from the ceiling. "Wait, stop!" He tilted his head before he turned to Everest. "We have to go! Run Everest! Run! Bomb!" He took off, Everest not far behind him.

They broke out of a window as it exploded.

"Run!" Everest said as she landed on her feet.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Bomb! _BOMB_!" Tracker screamed, causing people to run from the scene.

Skye flew up and away from the building as the rest of the Patrol made for their rigs and drove as fast as they could away with the civilians that were wounded while the building exploded. Marshall drove to the hospital, the burned civilians in the back of his rig. "Guys," he said, his pup tag lighting up. "I'm taking the people to the hospital."

"That's good Marshall." Alex said. "We'll handle things here with the fire department."

"Alright. I'll head to the Lookout after I'm finished. Marshall out." The tag dimmed out as Marshall turned the corner.

After calling in Rocky and Rubble, who brought Rolly and Rover to help, after the building was deemed non-hazardous, the rest of the Patrol headed back to the Lookout, meeting Marshall as they got there.

"So there was a bomb in the building?" Rubble asked after he, Rocky and the pups got back to the Lookout just in time for dinner.

"Yup. Good thing Tracker heard it when he did or the building wouldn't be the only thing in shambles." Everest said as Rainier snuggled against her side. Ever the mama's boy he was.

"I can't do this again!" Chase snapped, standing up. "I thought this was over after what happened to Ryder!" Copper cowered at her father's raised voice, he only used that tone when she messed up really, really bad during an exercise.

"Chase, take a breath." Marshall said, standing up to speak to his friend. "We've gotten through this before, and we'll get through this again. Everything is going to turn out-"

"No! Shut up!" Chase snapped at Marshall before he ran out of the Lookout as Alex walked in.

"We'll give him some time." Alex said. "It's really hard for all of you, I understand if you want to bail. There's no shame in it."

"Yes there is." Marshall said. "We'd break our promise to Ryder if we did. Well, Tracker and Everest wouldn't. But we would if we did."

"I hope Dad's going to be okay.." Copper said, looking out at the doors to the Lookout.

* * *

Chase came back in the morning, dragging his tail as he walked up to Marshall. His display caught everyone by surprise. "I.. I'm sorry about last night. Your right, we've been through this. And we'll all get through this." He smiled and his tail raised in the hope that he was forgiven.

Marshall chuckled. "That's alright, Chase. We're all on edge after yesterday." Long before yesterday, actually. They all knew they were, but no one wanted to admit it.

After eating, the dogs were speaking with Alex as the pups all played outside the Lookout.

"Alex, I think it would be a good idea to show you what our pups can do." Chase said.

Alex smiled. "What's with this change of heart, Chase?"

"I remember being just like them. Wanting to prove myself and keep this place safe." Chase answered. "I spent a lot of time last night thinking on it. And we should let the pups come on the next rescue. Give them that chance."

"Even if it's dangerous?" Asked a small voice that made them turn around to see Copper standing outside the elevator with her fellow pups. "No restrictions on what we can do? Everything up in the air, like when you all were pups?"

Chase nodded, but was cut off by Marshall before he could speak. "You pups get our old rigs, pup packs and uniforms. We'll be there as well, to be at your disposal for the rescue."

"In other words, we'll be another resource for you pups." Everest said. "Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it, there's no shame in it. We had to do the same thing when we were pups."

Alex nodded. "That's right. First, I want to test how well the pup packs fit you and make the changes accordingly so that can happen."

"Can mine be something other than pink? Please?" Cloud asked. "Maybe white or silver?"

Alex bit his lip. "I'll see what I can do."

White was Ryder's main color. The color of the collar that held the special yet ironic tag that Alex had kept with him for all these years. He'd never told a soul about it, keeping it hidden and as a good luck charm until the day it was needed. He hoped that day wouldn't be any day soon. Surely, the bomb in the building was a coincidence. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Updating this a few days early cause we need something to distract us right now after Tuesday._**

* * *

[Marshall] "You pups get our old rigs, pup packs and uniforms. We'll be there as well, to be at your disposal for the rescue."

 _"In other words, we'll be another resource for you pups."_ Everest said. _"Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it, there's no shame in it. We had to do the same thing when we were pups."_

Alex nodded. _"That's right. First, I want to test how well the pup packs fit you and make the changes accordingly so that can happen."_

 _"Can mine be something other than pink? Please?"_ Cloud asked. _"Maybe_ white _or silver?"_

Alex bit his lip. _"I'll see what I can do."_

White was Ryder's main color. The color of the collar that held the special yet ironic tag that Alex had kept with him for all these years. He'd never told a soul about it, keeping it hidden and as a good luck charm until the day it was needed. He hoped that day wouldn't be any day soon. Surely, the bomb in the building was a coincidence. Right?

* * *

Two weeks later, after the close call at the office building, the Pups were getting fitted for their completed packs.

"Dad?" Copper looked over at Chase, wearing a light blue version of his old uniform.

"Yes Copper?" Chase asked his daughter, looking down at her with a proud smile on his face.

"Do you really think I can do this?" There was no 'we', it was just 'I'.

Chase smiled at Copper. "I know you can, Copper. Come on, let's see if you can drive your rig."

Copper nodded. "Yes sir." Just as she was about to hop into her rig, her new pup tag lit up a bright blue.

"Alex needs us." Chase said before he and Copper made their way to the elevator, meeting the other members of the Patrol inside.

Medic was the last one in, slipping on a chew toy and sliding into the elvator, the pups all tumbled into a large pile.

"Sti-rike!" Medic said as the pups got off of her. As the elevator closed, the pups giggled. The signal of the Lookout flashed as the elevator passed behind it, syninh with their new pup tags, and it dressed the dogs and pups in their uniforms with their pup/dog packs.

Copper's uniform didn't change, but she was now standing tall.

Medic got a Marshall's old uniform, with no alterations to it other than size.

Cloud gained a gray cap, googles and a gray flight shirt.

Rolly gained a lime vest with yellow markings and a yellow baseball cap with a lime recycling symbol on it.

Rover was now wearing a yellow construction vest with a brown belt and matching yellow helmet.

Zippo was donning a light orange divers vest with a helmet on his head.

Rainer gained a barrel on his neck, with the same symbol of his pup dark blue tag with a light silver tree within it, and a dark brown winter cap rested on his head.

Tracer gained a subdued brown vest with a matching hat that had teeth lining the rim.

When the elevator stopped, everyone jumped out to meet Alex, the pups standing at attention in front of the adult dogs.

"Ready for action, Alex sir." Copper said, standing tall and puffing her chest out in pride.

Alex turned to the dogs. "Thanks for getting here so quickly guys. We have an emergency downtown. Holo-Ryder, pull message from Pup Pad."

Holo-Ryder appeared and pulled up the message straight from the pup pad, where it was just a glowing data stream, and projecting it onto the screen where it was converted to a video recording.

"Guys, I need help." Katie said, looking more mature and with shorter hair with an earring in her left ear. "Some collums fell in front of my vet clinic," she showed them the double doors blocked by large collums. "Please hurry," she said, moving the screen back to the her. "We have some sick animals inside as well as some mother animals who are in labor and who have newborns. The stress of being isn't good for them." The message stopped.

"Alright. Copper, your in charge of traffic diversion and setting up a road block." Alex said, pulling up the police badge.

"Nothing's gonna stopper this Copper." She ran to the slide, followed by Chase. They both slid down, Copper howling in joy because it was fun. They set up their rigs with sharp barks and drove off to the clinic where Copper had been born.

"Medic, your going to be in charge of helping Katie check the pets over once the collums have been moved, so your staying on standby until then or unless we need you at some point before had." Alex said to the pup as he pulled up the fireman's symbol.

"Yes Alex, sir!" Medic said, grateful that she wouldn't be going out until later. She was nervous about doing a rescue in public.

"Good pup." Alex said before he pulled up the helicopter symbol. "Cloud, we may need some air support, so you'll need to land on the roof of a nearby building until further instruction."

Cloud howled. "This cloud's gotta move!" He made a run for the elevator with Skye right behind him. They both landed in their rigs and set off for the clinic.

"Rolly, Rover." Alex pulled up both of their symbols. "We may need one or both of you to help move the collums."

"Let's get green!" Rolly ran to the slide, her father close behind. They landed in their rigs and drove to the clinic.

"Consider this problem deconstructed!" Rover said, rushing to the slide with Rubble behind her. They got in their trucks and drove off to the clinic.

"Zippo, your land locked for now." Alex said to lab, the anchor appearing on screen.

"Aw! Chest full of bubbles!" He exclained in sadness.

"Rainier." The symbol for the huskies was pulled up. "Your skills as a rescue dog are essential. We need you to help any animals who are trying to get out."

"Let's scale this mountain!" Rainier ran to the slide with Everest behind him. They drove to the clinic after setting their rigs up.

"Tracer," lastly the compass appeared. "We need you to help Rainier with finding and calming down any animals who can't make it out themselves."

"Got ears, yell out your cheers!" Tracer and Tracker made their way to the slide and landed in their rigs before driving to the clinic.

Alex joined them on the road. He extended a mic down from the lense of his glasses. "How's it looking team?"

"We're looking okay Alex." Rocky answered, watching the pups. "One of the collums is out of the way now."

Working together, Rover and Rubble had cut a collum into pieces to move them into Rubble's dump truck.

"Good. What about the others?" Alex turned a corner, Rainier and Everest following his lead. They skidded to a screeching halt just outside Chase and Copper's cones.

"We're heading in now, senior Alex." Tracker said as he and Tracer hopped over a section of collums and into the building. Rainier and Everest jumped off of their rigs and followed them.

There were a lot of scared animals, cats, kittens, other pups, dogs, even birds. None of them wanted to leave, as none of them had any serious injury. And many had just gotten there before the collums collapsed.

"Alex." Rainier called their leader on his tag. "The animals are shook up," he looked to see Tracer, Tracker and his mother calming them, "but they all seem to be okay."

"None of them need to be air lifted out, do they?" Alex asked, looking at the second collum as it was being deconstructed by Rubble and Rover as well as the construction team that arrived.

"Negative, Alex." Everest answered. "Tell Katie that these animals can get checked out now."

Alex looked over to Katie. "It's okay to go in now." He pulled out his pup pad and tapped the fire insignia. "Medic, you and Marshall are needed to help Katie assess the health of the animals in the center."

"Marshall's on fire." Came Marshall's voice.

"Smoke'em out." Medic said before the channel was closed.

BREAKLINE

As the animals were being looked over, Rover, Rubble and the construction team went to dump the collums in the quarry. While they did that, Cloud and Skye flew over Adventure Bay to scan for any problems.

"Alright!"

Alex turned to see Katie was passing out bones to the dogs and pups. He smiled as he watched them, until his pup pad rang. "Alex here." He said, answering it.

"Alex!" It was his grandfather. He looked relieved but also stressed.

"Hey grandpa," Alex said with a smile. Until he noticed his grandfather's stressed expression. "What's wrong?"

"A bomb went off in the local library! I heard it as I was on my there to return a book!" Mr. Porter exclaimed.

"What?" Alex's outburst caught the attention of the dogs. "We'll be right there! Don't move!" He looked at the dogs and pups. "PAW Patrol, we have to move now!" He said, causing the dogs to rush to their rigs before they followed Alex to the library. "Skye, how's the library look?"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Skye asked, before gasping sharply. "Oh my goodness! It's been blown to pieces!"

Soon the remaining team was there, assessing the damage and talking to the witnesses.

"What happened?" Alex asked one of the members of library security after talking to his grandfather.

"Well, I don't exactly know. I'd just come back from my lunch break and saw the library like this." She said to him.

"I don't understand why we weren't called in earlier." Copper said to an older Shepard dog.

"Sorry Copper, we thought we had this handled." He said, his ears down. "We'll make sure our handlers call you guys next time." The male turned to see a dirty little puppy listening in on their conversation. "Can we help you?"

The rest of the pups turned to see the dirty Ridgeback, curious as to how she had snuck past them.

"I- Uh.."

Copper pulled the bone from her vest and tossed it to the other pup. "Here, take it. You look starved."

The Ridgeback picked up the bone, tilting her head. She backed up when the older Shepard growled at her. "There, we've fed you. Now scram!" He snarled, making the pup run away with the bone in her mouth.

Soon the PAW Patrol got everything they could from the witnesses and such, which was nothing too helpful. It just, according to them, happened. No warning. Nothing. Just calm, and then well, BOOM! But, that was apparently how it happened. That night, not a single person in Adventure Bay slept peacefully. Fear was coming into their hearts and minds again.

* * *

Over the next few days the Patrol was training the pups and Alex as he still lacked in the reflexes department, almost non-stop. On their day off, the pups were laying around on the grass, watching the original Patrol run through an obstical course, and Alex was once again hauled up on the garage. it was a peaceful day.

Chase, who had run the course more that the rest of the dogs, was taking a break by Ryder's statue. He lay in the shade it provided, giving him some comfort.

"You never told me who he was, dad." Copper said, walking up to her father and laying down in front of him.

He looked over to her with a tired smile. "Well, I guess now's a good time to start." He looked at the statue, Copper following his lead. "See, without Ryder none of us would be here. You pups, the Lookout, Alex.. Ryder took us in, the Original Patrol, and trained us. Me as a police dog, your uncle Marshall as a firedog, all of us except for Tracker and Everest.."

Copper looked at her father, tilting her head. "Really?"

Chase nodded, turning from the statue to his daughter. "Yes."

"It's true." Came Marshall's voice as he and the other canine's came over to rest near Ryder. "Ryder always gave his all to everyone, especially us. He even lived at the Lookout with us too."

"He did?" Rainier looked to Marshall in wonder. "What about his parents? Didn't he have any brothers or sisters?"

Rubble shook his head. "No, as far as we know, he didn't have any of those things. It was just him and us."

"He told me, before we found Marshall, that he didn't have any brothers or sisters. But that was as far as I could get with him in terms of backstory." Chase said before he licked his paw.

Rocky rolled around on the grass. "He mentioned to me that he didn't remember his parents." He began to wiggle around on his back.

"Fleas again, Rocky?" Everest asked her friend.

"I hope not." Rocky said, pausing in his continuous wiggling before he started up again. "I'm two years sober of fleas! Rolly!"

Rolly giggled softly as the pups laughed. "Sorry dad."

"Back to Ryder!" Copper urged her father, her paws on Chase's side. "Please?"

Chase nodded. "Alright. Well, he gave everyone a chance, even when we, as pups at the time, didn't want to." He sighed happily. "He would have loved you pups."

"Really?" Rover asked, looking from Chase to Rubble.

"It's true. I mean, who else has a heart big enough for six pups and everyone in Adventure Bay?" Rubble asked.

"Alex does." Cloud's statement caused murmurs of agreement from the other pups.

In the last week, the pups he apparently trusted Alex the way the Original Patrol trusted Ryder. They hoped this wasn't going to turn into a repeat of history, because if it was, the pups would never trust anyone again in that way for as long as they lived. The originals made a silent promise to never let that happen again. Not when Adventure Bay had such little hope to cling to these days.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ This list is for _Zuma lover_ and any others who are confused as to the series of events. Read my series in order  & do _**not** _ deviate from them.

 **1.** _Ryding Into Action: Prologue_

When Ryder dies of a bombing attempt from an unknown source, the PAW Patrol is disbanded until their training is complete. Alex is given a life changing position and a reason to something other than live in fear after his idol is taken from him.

 **2.** _Ryding Into Action (Chapter one)_

Follows the events of Ryding Into Action: Prologue. It's three years later. Fresh from their training, the pups now fully grown dogs with their own pups, and most are surprised to see the Lookout is rebuilt with Alex now running the show. With the activation of the Holo-Ryder program, a new leader and updated gear, the PAW Patrol is back on the roll when the bombings begin again.

 **3.** _Ryding Into Action: Coda_

Follows Chase as he speaks with Ryder after his outburst towards Marshall and storming from the Lookout. Must read Ryding Into Action: Prologue and then Ryding Into Action to understand what is going on.

 **4.** _Ryding Into Action (Chapter two)_

[Same as #2]

5\. (THIS CHAPTER) Ryding Into Action (Chapter three)

[Same as #2 and #4]

* * *

Alex finished adjusting the seat on Chase's old rig to better accommodate Copper. "How's that?"

Copper smiled. "It's great. Thanks." She said, turning the wheel to see how it handled.

Alex smiled up at her. "Your welcome." He adjusted his glasses before he walked to the door, slipping over a wrench and dropping his Pup pad. "Whoops." He said, getting up and seeming unaffected by the loss of his pup pad.

Copper looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Alex said, going to grab a broom. "I'll pick it up now." Soon the pup pad was cleaned up, just in time for a small buzz to be heard.

"Where's that buzzing coming from?" Copper asked, jumping off of her rig and looking around.

Alex smiled, eyes shifting to the corner of his glasses' lenses. "You'll see." He clicked on a button that was just slightly protruding from the glasses. A projection of a screen pulled up and a message appeared. "Hey Captain Turbot."

The man smiled. "Hello Alex." He was surprised at how much Alex had changed in appearance, looking more like Ryder with his hair gelled up the way it was and his clothes the way they were.

"Is there a problem?" Alex asked, tilting his head as Copper sat beside him.

Captain Turbot shook his head. "Nothing major, just an issue with my engine." He showed the docked ship that had an open hatch to get to the engine. "I don't understand what's wrong. Francois and I have been trying to fix it but we haven't had any luck. I was wondering if you and maybe some members of the Patrol could come over and give me a hand, or paw."

Alex nodded, petting Copper. "Sure thing Captain. We'll be there soon."

Captain Turbot nodded. "Thanks Alex. See you when you get here."

Alex smiled. "Right." He pressed the button again, ending the call before he pressed a smaller one on the center of his glasses. This caused a paw logo, similiar to the one on his shirt, to appear on his glasses.

"PAW Patrol." He said, the pup and dog tags flashing. "To the Lookout for deployment assignments." He stepped onto two small feet holds at the foot of his pole as it sank into the floor and he was lifted up with it acting as a personal elevator.

"Alex needs us!" The dogs and pups ran to the Lookout, except for Chase who was napping under Ryder's statue again.

The rest of the Patrol arrived at the elevator, until they realized Chase wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Chase?" Rocky asked, looking around.

Marshall looked out at the statue. "I'll give you one guess." He got out and stretched. "I'll go get him." He said before he made his way to the statue. "Chase!" He called his friend by name, trying to wake him up. No use, the Shepard was snoring loudly. "Ruff, water canon!" A powerful jet of water sprayed from the canon and onto Chase.

"AH!" The dog jumped up, surprise on his face. "What? Why did you do that?" He asked him, shaking to get the water off of him.

"Cause you weren't waking up." Marshall said. "Come on, the others are waiting."

The friends and first two dog members of the Original Patrol walked to the elevator, Chase occasionally shaking himself off.

"Enjoy your nap, Chase?" Everest asked as the elevator closed and went up.

"Ha ha." Chase laughed sarcastically as the elevator passed over the emblem for the patrol. Soon they were all in uniform as the elevator stopped at the mission control room.

"Ready for action, Alex sir." Copper said, standing up tall.

Alex smiled as he jumped off of his personal lift before it sank back down to the garage. "Thanks for coming so quickly, guys." He turned to the screen. "Holo-Ryder. Extract message from glasses." Ryder's hologram appeared and pulled the recorded message from Turbot. Everyone watched the message, Rocky was already forming theories in his head.

"Who do you need for this mission?" Chase asked, looking at Alex as the message ended.

Alex hummed. "I think I'll need Rocky and Rolly to help with finding out what's wrong with the engine." He said, pulling up the recycling logo.

"Rock solid recycling." Rocky said before he ran to the slide.

"Let's get green!" Rolly announced before she moved to the slid as well.

Their houses formed into their vehicles and they drove off to the docks, sirens going off.

"Chase, Copper." Alex pulled up the police badges. "I need you guys to block off the docks with your cones and to redirect people from the dock area with your megaphones."

"Ready to Chase down crime." Chase said before he ran to the slide.

"Nothing's gonna stopper this Copper." Copper made her way to the slide as well.

They drove to the docks as well, their police sirens on.

"Hmm.. " Alex took a moment to think about who else he needed. "Okay. Marshall, Medic," he pulled up the firemen symbol. "You'll be needed as standby in case someone gets an injury."

"But, we're in our firemen uniforms.." Medic said before ducking her head as her father looked over to her, most likely to scold her.

"Good point." Alex said, before Marshall could speak. "I think I have something that can help." He tapped the center of his glasses. "Tag sync, fire dog collars." The tags began to glow. "Outfit shift; fire dogs to EMTs."

Marshall's bunker gear changed. Turning from a yellow vest to a white one with a stethoscope hanging out of the pocket. His red hat became a doctor's cap with a doctor's mask hung from around his neck. A hospital cross was on his vest and still red pup pack.

Medic's fire dog uniform changed into a white vest like her father's, the cross included. Her fire dog hat became a white cap with a matching bill. A red cross was on her red pup pack and vest.

"Here to heal!" Marshall made a run for the elevator.

"Uh.. EMT at the ready!" Medic ran to the slide.

Their fire trucks turned into EMT vehicles and they drove to docks.

"The rest of you are on standby." Alex said to the others before making a run for his fireman pole that twisted to connect both halves of it from the top of the Lookout and the garage. He slid into the the garage and grabbed his helmet before he hopped aboard his ATV and drove from the garage to the docks.

Marshall and Medic were looking at Francois, who was talking to them, with Turbot talking to Chase and Rolly about what happened while Copper was shinning her spotlight into the engine to see that the problem was.

"What's the problem?" Turbot asked as Alex pulled onto the sand.

"I think it's because there's a few rusty parts here." Rocky said, his head in the engine compartment. "Copper, I need some more light."

"If I get any closer to you, or turn the brightness up, your fur's gonna get burned off." Copper said, standing on a crate beside Rocky.

"I got ya buddy." Chase said, walking up to them. He stood on Rocky's other side. "Ruff, spotlight." The spotlight stretched over them to allow for more light. "See anything?"

Alex arrived at the docks. "What's up guys?" He asked walking over to them.

"Just looking at the- ow!" Rocky hit his head as he was moving to look at Alex. He pulled out of the engine compartment and shook his head. "Just looking at some of the parts. I need to get some construction nuts from my truck to replace them." He jumped off of the ship and onto the dock before he ran onto the beach towards his rig to get the parts.

Alex walked over to talk to Captain Turbot. "What happened Captain?"

"I've been so busy, I haven't checked the inner workings of the ship in a while." Turbot said. "The engine was probably overloaded and now it's finally protesting."

Alex nodded. "Alright." He looked over to Marshall. "Hey Marshall, we need your X-Ray pad to check the engine."

Marshall nodded. "Alright." He looked to Medic. "Stay with Francois." Her nod got him moving. He barked out his X-Ray. "Hmm.. Nothing seems to be wrong." Marshall said. "It looks okay."

Soon Rocky came back and replaced the rusty nuts. "Alright. Your ready to go, Captain." He said, looking at the man.

Turbot nodded. "Thanks Alex." He offered the boy some fish themed treats. "Fish mini cakes?"

Alex shook his head. "No thanks Captain. I just ate."

Captain shrugged. "If you say so."

* * *

Soon they were back at the Lookout, and Alex was fixing the big screen in the topside of the Lookout, when there came a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Alex here." Alex said, pressing the button on the screen that showed the call.

"Alex!" It was the Mayor, who was worried. "We have a situation!"

"What kind of situation, Mayor?" Alex asked, standing up to look at the monitor.

The woman bit her lip. "There was an attempted bombing in the warehouse district. We need the Patrol to take a look." As Adventure Bay's bomb squad unit was rather small even after the Event, and they were busy training new recruits. So it fell to the Patrol to figure out what was going on.

"Alright Mayor. We'll be there soon!" Alex said, ending the call before he pressed the small button on the center of his glasses. The paw logo, similiar to the one on his shirt, appeared on his glasses again.

"PAW Patrol." He said, the pup and dog tags flashing. "To the Lookout for deployment assigments."

"Alex needs us!"

The pups and dogs ran off to the Lookout. As they made their way into the elevator, Medic tripped and rolled into the elevator. She crashed into her father's legs, causing him to fall on his back. They others laughed as Marshall stood tall and stoic, and Medic sheepishly sat up.

The elevator went up, and the dogs and pups were dressed in their uniforms. When it stopped and opened, they all jumped out.

"Ready for action, Alex sir!" Copper said, standing tall.

"Glad your here, guys." Alex said, pulling up the message and replaying it. "I don't know what we'll be running into, so I could use all paws for this. Instructions will be given upon arrival. Let's go!"

After everyone was in their respctive vehicles, they drove off to the docks. No matter what danger was going on, they would put a stop to it. To possibly put a stop to this seemingly endless crusade of death and destruction.

* * *

I know this is a dumb place to have a cliffhanger, but it's all I could think to end it on. Story will NOT be updated during December. I will be writing a Christmas themed one shot instead that will be posted sometime during December. Don't worry, I have plans for this story. I'm not abandoning it, it's just on hiatus for now.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ready for action, Alex sir!" Copper said, standing tall._

 _"Glad your here, guys." Alex said, pulling up the message and replaying it. "I don't know what we'll be running into, so I could use all paws for this. Instructions will be given upon arrival. Let's go!"_

 _After everyone was in their respctive vehicles, they drove off to the docks. No matter what danger was going on, they would put a stop to it. To possibly put a stop to this seemingly endless crusade of death and destruction._

* * *

When they stopped at the docks, Alex began handing out instructions.

"Chase, Copper, we need your spy drones up in the air. Keep it quiet, we don't know if anyone else is here."

The two drones shot into the air and flew around the area, searching for anyone who was coming out of or going into the warehouses. Chase's drone caught sight of someone on the roof of a nearby building.

"Suspect sighted." Chase took off after the drone, towards the suspect. He leaped up crates and ran along the roof of a building nearby before he jumped from it. Jumping the distance between the buildings before landing on the other roof and running straight to the suspect and leaping onto him. He sank his teeth into his arm, as they fell off of the roof.

"Ruff! Net!" Copper fired a net from her pup pack, stringing it up on three crates and a lamppost.

They landed on they net, Chase still having a firm grip on his arm. He realized he was biting thick padding made from kevlar and pillows.

"Hey, let me go!" The suspect protested, trying to get his arm out of the dog's mouth.

"Chase, let him go." Alex commanded, walking up to them.

"Ok'y." Chase said around the armor before letting it go.

"What the heck was that about?" The person asked before he removed the helmet, revealing a light freckled face with tan skin and long hanging red hair.

"Hey Danny." Alex said, helping him down from the net as Chase jumped from it. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Danny took his helmet from the net, "I was planning on doing some tricks here. But somebody-" he looked to Chase, "bit a hole through my armor!" He displayed the hole in the armor.

"Well, excuse me!" Chase said. "I was just doing my job."

"Do you know anything about an attempted bombing here?" Alex asked, taking Danny's attention away from Chase to keep him on a cooperative level.

Danny shook his head. "Bombing?" He looked confused. "Oh! You mean my out of control fireworks!"

"Fireworks?" The Patrol echoed, looking from each other to Alex.

"Yeah! They were meant for my stunt, but.. well, you know what happened." Danny said, looking to the Shepard.

"Next time, watch where your fuses are." Alex said. "Just head on home Danny, we've go investigating to do."

Danny shrugged. "Alright. I have to patch up my armor anyway." He said before he left. They heard a bike revving up before the bike sped off.

"Let's get a drone up and looking around again." Alex said. "Copper, I need your drone up and patrolling the air. Everyone else, spread out."

"Right!" The Patrol and Alex spread out. Copper went to her cruiser to get her drone back in the air as everyone else started to sniff around houses, poles and crates.

"Anything yet?" Alex asked over his communicator as he began looking inside of a warehouse.

"Nothing." Came the responses of dogs and pups.

"Okay, let's all head back home. This was just a stupid time waster." Chase said through his channel, sounding irritated.

"Agreed, let's just go home." Copper said, recalling her drone.

Soon everyone was driving their respective vehicles back to the Lookout, their minds set on food, Apollo the Super Pup, and fine tuning their machines.

"That was the dumbest, most worthless time consuming check of our Patrol career!" Chase snapped, pacing around the lawn.

"Chill out, Chase." Rubble said, a bowl of dog biscuits in front of him. "We stopped Danny from hurting himself."

"For today." Chase said, before he sighed. "I'm going to start laps." He said before he began to run, starting from the Lookout, down the driveway and to the bridge.

"Is Chase still angry?" Alex asked, walking to them with a lemonade in hand.

"Yup." Rubble said, munching on a biscuit. "So, what were you doing in the Lookout? Seems like an awfully long time to spend getting a lemonade, unless it's a second glass you got after savoring your first."

Alex sighed. "I've been decoding more of the files on the flash drive Ryder left for me, I think that there's something there. Something that I'm not seeing."

"Why the sudden interest in the flash drive?" Rocky asked, walking towards them.

"I've always been interested in it," Alex said before taking a sip of lemonade. "I've just never been able to decode it at home without my computer frying."

"Anything on it?" Rubble asked, standing up.

"Just what I was able to get for upgrades to your gear and how to make your new rigs." Alex said. "But it's bizarre, like Ryder didn't want anyone getting into the flash drive."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked, sitting down.

"There's code redundant locks, each resetting to the first line when you get one line wrong. Every third try, the codes change. It's not just in the drive, it's the Lookout's main computer too. The two are locked with a passcode, preventing me from accessing more of the data in them." Alex said, concentrating on his lemonade. "I've asked Holo-Ryder, but he's really tight lipped about it. Says Ryder never programmed that sort of information into the data streams. It's like he was paranoid about something. But I don't know what it was."

"But, what would Ryder have to be paranoid about?" Rubble asked. "He was the friendliest person in Adventure Bay."

Alex shook his head. "I have no idea why he was paranoid."

"We don't either." Chase said, walking over to him. "Ryder was NOT paranoid. He always smiled, trusted everyone."

"I didn't mean to," Alex sighed, "look guys. The point is, Ryder hid something on the flashdrive. And used a lot of security measures to keep others out." Alex said.

* * *

 _ **Short chapter but this is all that I can think before everything on this chapter fizzled.**_


End file.
